


Strange Bedfellows, Stranger Beds

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: Also for the sake of reference: a non-specific amount of time has passed between each piece. Maybe this is the second date, maybe it's the fiftieth. Just know that Sidon's moving at your pace ;)





	Strange Bedfellows, Stranger Beds

If you were honest, it was starting to amuse you how often you laid out at the end of the Eastern Reservoir dock, kicking your feet in the water and sighing.

But that was what people did when they were in love, wasn’t it?

Maybe, if you’d known it, it would have amused just as much that Sidon did the same—in the privacy of his quarters, of course—when you left. Oh yes, from the warmth and comfort of his resting pool, he would stare up at the ceiling and take a deep breath, letting it out in a near-growl. (Did this frustrate him? How? Why?)

But you didn’t know that. You could only hope he thought of you when you were gone. You heaved another sigh. Where was he, anyway? You didn’t think it was quite the time he went to sleep, so you weren’t sure. Usually, he would have come to find you by now. It’s not like you were hiding, or somewhere different from normal.

Did he not want to see you?

 _No_ , you thought, _the guard who’d been tasked to tell him about you must have gotten sidetracked._ That had to be it. Why else would he not have come out here?

He couldn’t be nervous or something, right? That’d be silly. He was a prince, after all. You stopped yourself before you sighed again. If he didn’t find you, someone would, from all that sighing.  You shook your head, about to sit up and start fighting yourself about riding home.

Well… probably to Link’s house, at this point. You didn’t want to try to sneak your way into your family’s farm on Nyx and then try to get into the house. But you could go to Link’s with no problem. It wasn’t that far to the village, anyway.

You were snapped out of your thought by Sidon sitting down next to you. You hadn’t even heard him approach, you were so wrapped up in thinking. You looked over at him, rolling your head on your folded arms.

Noticing the movement, he looked down at you. “Oh. I didn’t want to disturb you; you seemed pretty focused.”

You shrugged, hard to do with half your body’s weight on your shoulders and the other half on your hips, feet dangling off the deck. “I was, but it wasn’t on something super important.” You were quiet a moment, then continued your thought. “I didn’t think you were coming out here.”

“And you were going to go home?” You nodded as he lay down next to you.

“I mean, technically, I was going to go to Link’s house, not my house, but…” you trailed off and Sidon nodded.

 “I almost didn’t,” he said after a pause, “but I figured it would be worse to waste your time.”

“Worse than what?”

“I… just meant bad. It would be bad.” He was blushing slightly. “But speaking of Link, I’ve been meaning to ask, how did you two become friends? You seem like rather strange bedfellows.”

“I guess,” you said, laughing. “I, uh. I sold radishes. My dad’s radishes. And you know, Link really loves radishes!”

“Yes, I’m familiar with that. He tends to cook them here. He’s tried to share them with me. Though I appreciated the gesture, I had to decline.”

“Can’t eat them, or just don’t like them?”

“I’m tempted to plead the former, to avoid offending you, if possible. They are your father’s livelihood, after all.”

You grinned. “I won’t be offended. I hate radishes.”

“Ah. Then yes, I dislike them.”

“Ha! But yeah, Link started taking me on adventures. First it was just stargazing in the mountains that my village is in the basin of, but then he brought me here, because he said we _needed_ to meet each other.”

“He said the same to me,” Sidon mused.

“Do you… think he’s trying to set us up?” You forced a laugh, immediately regretting saying that. You couldn’t believe you had said it, or that _now_ you were trying to pass it off as a joke, something that was, well, a deep desire of yours. You _wanted_ Link to be trying to set you up with Sidon.

Sidon laughed too, and you cursed inwardly. “He’d be doing me a favor if he was.”

You managed a less-than-eloquent “what?”

“Well, I’ll need a consort soon enough.”

“Oh. Right.” You said.

“No, no. I wasn’t finished.” Sidon admonished you. “ _Not only_ will I be needing a consort soon enough anyway, but I think you’d be a worthy candidate. Especially if Link thinks so. He talks to so few people, he must find you immensely trustworthy and a safe person. I think I could love someone like that.”

“Well, it sounds easy to love.”

Sidon rolled up onto his forearm, above you, but still at your side. You felt the gentle scratch of a claw at the side of your chin and turned with it, to look into his amber eyes. “Maybe so.” He whispered.

Heat flooded your cheeks, but you didn’t let it stop you. That is, if you’d been the one to make the move…you weren’t sure. One moment, your eyes were open and looking into his and the next, they were shut, and your lips were pressed against his.

And that was certainly an experience. You had daydreamed of days further down the line, admissions and proclamations of love, but never of a kiss, perhaps because until just now, you hadn’t known what it would feel like, emotionally or physically.

In a word, good. His lips were cooler than you’d expected, and as soft and smooth as the skin on his belly ( _the skin it was safe to touch,_ you thought) and somehow even the kiss itself felt… soft. Not yet diving in, only testing the waters. But you were ready to swim soon, as it were; you could already feel yourself smiling into the kiss, though your cheeks were positively burning.

It didn’t last long, though, only enough for you to register those few sensations (and maybe another). Sidon was the one to pull away, and you caught your breath, still smiling even as you whispered, “Did I initiate that, or you?”

“I… I don’t know.” He replied.

Your soft smile turned into a smirk. “Should we try again, so we know this time?”

“I mean… that sounds good to me.” Sidon replied, pulling you with him into a seated position, then closer to him. “But perhaps we should do that somewhere else? You can still keep your feet in the water in my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also for the sake of reference: a non-specific amount of time has passed between each piece. Maybe this is the second date, maybe it's the fiftieth. Just know that Sidon's moving at your pace ;)


End file.
